Sonic
by WolfNipples27
Summary: Sonic and tails go to Snowden


Sonic

9/24/2018

Once a pon a time sonic was running in the green hill zone with his best friend tails. Tails is a orange fox with two tails that rotate around each other in a way that defies all physics. As they were running alonmf (but tails was flying) they suddenly happened upon a bizarre portal. "Is this Dr. Robotnick's doing? Said Tails. I don't know, but We better check it out! Said sonic, who was lacing his soap shoes. Sonic jumped in the air and hit a spring pad, before jumping into the swirling portal. Soon enough, they found themselves in a whole new world. Tails wanted to sing the A whole new world song from aladin, but sonic told him that was too cringy. As they looiked around, they notied that they were underground. What is this place, said tails? I don;t knoe, but It's awful cold said sonic, erating a chilly dfog t warm himself up. As they walked along, they soon found a sole lamp sitting in the snow. Hey! Check this out! Said sonic as he explored the lamp. "This is the perfect size for a human chikd! But not eggman, that fatso!" As sonic was explorimg the lamp, a shadow appeared behind the both. It wasn;t mason running for tea, (the only thing faster than sonic the hedgehod and smarter than tails. No, it was a skeleton, with bones of pure white. Sans! This isn't a human! It's some sortof blue… "Hedchog! I'm a hedgehod!" Scramed sonic, trying to preemptively cut off the unintelegent skeleton. "I think he's a hedgehog." Said smart alek sans, trying to be funny. "I know that, you ninkompoop! Clearly he's a headgehodg! Cant you see the spiikes?" Said papyrus, slightly sweating in fear that his lack of knowledge would b e discovered. "Not just any hedgehog said sonic. The fastest, coolest hedgehog around!" Sonic quickly did an awesome backflip, prompting papyris and tails to clap as sans rolled his eyeholes. "Wow! Not even undine can pull off that move" said sanspapyrus, his skeleton eyes glowing with admiration. "Anyway, where are we? Said tails, looking around the snowy forest curiously. This is undertail! We're nere snowden! Said papyrus, as he grabbed sonics hand. "Come on1 Lat's go see the othher monsters!" Shouted the tall skeleington as he trudged off with sonic, who was sufficiently confused. "Hehe, there hje goes, newver reading the situationg around him. "Giggled chuckled sans as he walked over to tail. We better chase after them.

Part to

Soon enough, sonic and paprus trudged trhough the snbow and arrived in the town of snowd en. "Where are we, said sonic, still eating his chillyrdog. ""Were town!" Said Paprus. I live here!. Wow! This placew is pretty swanky said sonic ass he looked at the snowy toen. Across the way, sonic saw a certain wolf missing some ov his clothing. The mere sight of his naked wold was enough to cause a stirring in sonics pants, Pretty soon, Pasans and tales flew into town (sans can fli because he has cool poowers) This place is really nice! Said tails as he flew from building to building. All of the mnonsters didnt care because sonic and tails looked like furries. Why don't you come to our hjouse! Said paporus. Sonic griped because he was unhappy to not run, but tails made him go to because its polite to accept invitation. Sans used his timespace thing to telepor them all to house. Um, there's a sock there" Said sonic as he looked at the floor.  
SONIC! Tai;s yelled, not wanting his frend to be rod rud. The two of them folklowed their newest boney friends all arounf the house as they showed them around, and them papurys made spugetty. Holly shiyt! This is the best spagt5i that ever! Yelled sonic as he ait the noodles. HE was right. After all of underware lessons in cookingg the bone man was now a champion schef at cooking spegetti. "Really? Blushed papyrus, even though he didn't have blood. YEAH! Yelled sonic. "BUT it's my recepi!" Came a shout from the air. All of the sudenly a fish (but not a fish with no eyes) burst into the door. What! Yelled everyone? It was undine, and she was mad because alfish was mad at her for something stupid idk. Unding had her spear and threw at sonuic but he dodges easy because he's the fastist sonic runall arounf the house before power spinning into undine. Ouch said undine as she fell upside down on the florr. WOW! Only the human savior can beat undine and king too." Yelled papyrus. He had harts in his eyes and so did sans and tails. Sonic was rally the collest. So cool that they wanted to love him forever. Tails and paprus ran over to sonic and kissed him on the lips. Please! Can we marry you? YEA! Yelled sonic, who wasn;t eating chillidogs. In one month they werre at the castle, getting married. All of them were in dresses but not sans because he was too fat for a dress. Everyone was there even chara and shadow but they hid in the back./ Robotnik wasn't there because he was too fat to fit the portal and he died. All of the for of them kissed and touched their butts. They were happy and eveyone cheered and then they had a baby and it was named sonsantails, and he could move bones and moooove super fast. They never wwnt home becaue eggman was ded and the world was sav ed. The end.


End file.
